


Little Torres

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Short sequel to 'Little Bishop'





	Little Torres

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Ellie rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her nap. Sliding out of bed, she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom and into the room she had walked into constantly in the last few months.

She smiled at the sight, leaning against the doorway to watch.

Little noises of content came from the crib, a rocking chair was pulled up in front of it with Nick leaned back in it and Layla on his lap. Her signature book open in her hands as she read from it.

“Starting early I see.” Ellie finally said alerting them to her presence. 

Both of them looked at her with matching smiles.

“Of course Mommy!” Layla said. “She's my little sister, she has to love books too!”

Ellie laughed. “Oh of course.” She looked at Nick. “Joining in on the book train?”

He grinned. “Hey I've come to like books, why can't Nikki?”

Ellie groaned at the nickname. “I  _ can't  _ believe I let you name her Nicole.” 

Layla giggled from on Nick's lap. “I think it's cute Mommy! Daddy and Nikki have matching names!”

“Seriously? You have my baby girl calling her Nikki now?!”

Nick looked smug. “What can I say, Layla loves her Daddy.”

Layla frantically nodded her head. “I do!”

Ellie sighed but couldn't help smiling. She walked over and peered into the crib, Nicole was waving her little arms around smiling at the sound of their voices. 

“Okay!” Layla jumped off Nick's lap. “It's sister time!”

Ellie and Nick shared a look.

“Fine fine.” Nick sighed dramatically. “We're going.”

“We'll have the monitor but come get us if-”

“I got it Mommy!” Layla started trying to push them out of the room making her parents chuckle. 

Layla shut the door behind them and right away her voice talking to Nicole could be heard through the door before she switched to her reading voice.

It was an everyday thing for Layla to declare “sister time” where she wanted alone time with Nicole to talk to her but most of all read to her. Layla spent most of her time reading to her sister.

Nick put his arm around Ellie leading her to the kitchen. She smiled knowing he was making her a snack, she always got hungry after a nap. 

“Any phone calls?” She asked.

He frowned knowing what she really meant. She was asking if Jake had called. His calls had become less after they had got married but they had completely stopped when Ellie had told him about Nicole being born. Layla didn't seem to care at all that her dad had stopped calling, but Ellie still asked if he had called. Nick knew it all had to do with Ellie being worried about Layla when she was older and how she'd deal without the connection, but it still made Nick get a sour feeling in his stomach. 

“None.”

Ellie sighed. “Okay, load me up with food.”

Nick scoffed with a laugh. “Anything for you babe.” 

They sat at the kitchen table snacking on food as they listened to the sound of Layla's voice drifting from the monitor resting in the middle of the table.


End file.
